Beware the Grace of the Sea
by ThePrincessofBlackHearts
Summary: Grace is a fairly ordinary girl living an ordinary life, but when her mother runs away leaving many questions, her father becomes abusive and so Grace follows her mothers lead and runs away too. But due to an accident she is whisked away to the Caribbean where she meets Captain Jack Sparrow and joins him on their journey and finds things about herself she never knew.
1. Chapter 1: Her name is Grace

Hi there, a few words before we start, I'm sorry for all the authors who have also written POTC fan fictions and have also used the name Grace Morgan, I tried to think of something else, but it just fits her so perfectly. It's also the name of a famous female pirate, so if you have any problems then I'm sorry. For anyone who reads it, if you find the first chapter boring please bear with it, I hope it'll get better as it goes on. Thank you very much, check out my other stories. Thanks!

ThePrincessofBlackHearts

Grace Morgan, aged 16. She lives with her mother Catherine Morgan and her father James Morgan. They live in a flat on the sixth floor of an apartment complex. She goes to St Marys School for girls, does very well with her grades and her sport. As a musical art, she sings. As a hobby she loves to watch films, and read reviews about them, one of her all-time favourites in the POTC series. She is a fairly ordinary girl. On the outside.

"YOU UTTER BITCH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS YOU BASTARD!"

"IT IS MY BUSINESS, IF YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH SOME OTHER GUY!"

"YOU ARE SO PARANOID! CAN'T I JUST STAY LATE AT WORK FOR A FEW HOURS WITHOUT YOU SCREAMING AT ME?"

"YOU'RE THE WIFE! YOU'RE THE ONE MEANT TO BE AT HOME, COOKING AND CLEANING!"

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS THE TWENTY FIRST CENTURY! I'LL DO WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE! IT WOULDN'T HURT FOR YOU TO DO SOMETHING AROUND THE HOUSE FOR ONCE YOU BASTARD! AND YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE ELSE! WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE LOVELY LADIES YOU HAVE AT THE OFFICE, HUH?"

"I'M ALLOWED TO SLEEP WITH WHOEVER I WANT! I'M BRINGING IN THE BREAD! YOU NEED ME AND YOU NEED TO MAKE ME HAPPY OR ELSE I'LL LEAVE YOU HANGING!"

"I'D BE FINE WITHOUT YOU! I MAKE JUST AS MUCH AS YOU IF NOT MORE!"

"HAH! A WOMAN MAKING MORE THAN A MAN! THAT'S HILARIOUS! MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE YOU FOR SOMEONE SEXIER AND BETTER IN BED!"

"NOT IF I LEAVE YOU FIRST!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Then there was a slamming of two doors and then silence. Grace got out of bed silently, and opened the door to her bedroom carefully. The coast was clear. She tiptoed out in to the kitchen where her mum and dad had been fighting. She quickly but carefully cleaned up the glass and china that had been smashed and got herself something to eat and grabbed the POTC trilogy DVD set. No one had made dinner. This was nothing new to Grace, it was a daily occurrence and she was quite used to it. It didn't make her unhappy, the fact that her parents didn't get along, in fact it was all she had ever known. The screaming and the shouting. The smashing and crashing of plates and furniture. The only hit she hated was when her parents took it out on her, she was expected to take a side, and her mother would come into her room and tell her about how a strong woman should be and how they should never rely on men. And then her father would subtlety give her hints about all the sons of his wealthy co-workers. Grace was a smart girl she knew she mustn't take one side or else everything would blow up in her face but if she had to she would take her mother's side. Her father was getting more volatile by the day and her mother just made it worse. Her father hadn't actually hurt them but grace was wondering how long that would last. Grace tiptoed back to her room and watched the first film with headphones and then went to bed, as she was drifting off to sleep she was faintly aware of her mother coming into the room and saying

"One last chance Gracie, then I'm off. And I suggest you go too. I can't take you with me, because you are a very special girl, more than you'll ever know and I need to let you choose your own path. I love you my special girl, be careful Gracie" her mother then kissed her on her forehead and left the room. That night Grace dreamt of the sea, of pirates and of her mother.

In the morning after Grace had gotten showered and changed, she went into the kitchen for her breakfast. Her father was sat at the head with a newspaper in his hands a self-satisfied look on his face. Grace soon realised why, there was a huge fry up on the table her mother had obviously made it to please her father, and that was why he looked so smug he knew he had won. But her mother was nowhere to be seen. Grace picked up her school bag and lacrosse stick and hurried off to school without a word to her father.

Grace came home to hearing a crashing and smashing of furniture and her father roaring, they're a little early to be fighting, grace thought but went in any way. The apartment was in a mess, drawers were over turned clothes strewn across the floor, the TV smashed and the kitchen destroyed.

"WHERE ARE YOU, BITCH? WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES AND YOUR MONEY" Her father was red in the face and was charging round the apartment like a bull in a china shop. He only then noticed Grace. He marched right up to her, grace could see the fury in his eyes.

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR MOTHER!"

"I don't know dad. Isn't she at work?" Grace answered puzzled that her mother wasn't home

"I ALREADY CALLED WORK AND THEY SAID SHE LEFT OVER FIVE HOURS AGO!"

"What! Do you think she's okay? What if she's been in an accident? Perhaps we should call someone?" Grace said suddenly panicked about what could have happened to her mother

"OH SHE'S GOING TO BE IN AN ACCIDENT IF WHAT I THINK HAS HAPPENED TO HER IS TRUE!"

"What do you mean dad?"

"LOOK AROUND YOU! NOT A SINGLE PIECE OF YOUR MOTHERS CLOTHES, JEWELRY OR POSSESSIONS IN THE ENTIRE HOUSE! SHE'S EMPTIED HER BANK ACCOUNT AND BOUGHT ANOTHER PHONE SO I CAN'T CONTACT HER! AND THEN I GET A LETTER FROM MY LAWYER TELLING ME YOUR MOTHER IS FILING A DIVORCE AGAINST ME! BUT THEN AGAIN YOU KNEW THIS! YOU ALWAYS KNOW! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER I GUESS! LITTLE BITCH!"

Her father was incandescent with rage, he was coming towards her, grace instinctively stepped back to get away from him

"I don't know what you're talking about dad, I had no idea mum was going to leave" Grace said calmly trying, in vain, to calm her father down. But it only seemed to make things worse.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! SO YOU ADMIT THAT'S SHES GONE! A NORMAL CHILD WOULD TRY AND DENY HER MOTHER HAD ABANDONED HER! LITTLE TRAITOR! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Her father then charged at her, lifted his hand and hit her across the face sending her across the floor, leaving her there sprawled across the floor. He'd never done this. Not once. Her mother had seen this coming. She knew that her father was a bomb and he was about to blow. Grace dragged herself to her room, where she noticed a little note on her bed

"Dear my lovely Gracie, I'm sorry for doing this. But I had to, I just couldn't stay, I couldn't. I don't know what I first saw in him. Gracie, now that I'm gone he's just going to get worse, I haven't abandoned you, to show you this look inside the little parcel attached what's inside will protect you. I tried my best to prepare you for what's going to happen next. I love you so much.

Love mum xxx"

Grace looked at the parcel that at first she hadn't noticed, she carefully opened it up and what fell out into her lap was her mother's prized locket with an engraved rose on it. Her mother had never, ever taken it off. Not once. Her mother had said that she could have it when she was old enough just like when her mother gave it to her, and her mother before that, and her mother before that. Grace put it around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror, she was a lot like her mother she realised, except she had her dads' knack for quickly learning sports, especially ones that involved weapons. She went back to her bed when she noticed another small piece of paper, she picked it up to read it.

"Grace, one last piece of advice, find the friends that'll support you as you know a lot about them, oh and grace,

RUN!"

And that is exactly what grace did.


	2. Chapter 2: Parlay?

**Parlay?**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap" I was saying in my head, I had very little time and a lot to do. After Dad had hit me, he stormed of down to the pub to get drunk. I had to be out of the house before then. I could not be in dad's line of fire, or else he'd do a lot worse than just hit me. I stuffed clothes and toiletries into my suitcase, I piled jewellery and anything I could sell into the suitcase as well. I stripped my room bare, leaving nothing, anything I did leave I hid behind the wardrobe where dad couldn't find them. I had to leave my fencing swords, a 16 year old girl carrying around a sword would be very noticeable and that was the exact opposite of what I wanted. I needed to be invisible. As I put on my coat and gloves and hat, I noticed my computer headphones and DVDS, I grabbed the computer and headphones there was a lot I could use those for but I left the DVDs except the POTC trilogy I shoved that in my pocket.

I wheeled my suitcase across the apartment an as I stepped through the door and turned back, I wondered

"Is this really the right decision? I am leaving warmth and comfort. Good food and a good private school? Is this what I want?" But then I thought "I am also leaving an abusive father, if I don't leave now I never will!"

And with that I turned off the lights, shut the door and locked it. The locking sound made me realise that there was no going back. I wheeled my suitcase down the corridor when the next-door neighbour's door flew open and my next door neighbour, Doris a young woman with a daughter named Delia walked out.

"What an earth are you doing Grace! It's almost twelve o'clock at night! Where are you parents"

I was about to reply when Doris spied my suitcase

"oh no, grace! You can't run away from home. It's a reckless decision!"

"I know what I'm doing Doris. Don't pretend you haven't heard the screaming and shouting. Mum's already gone. And tonight dad hit me. I'm leaving while I still can."

Doris's face went white, and she rushed back inside, when she came out again she was carrying a white backpack

"Now I don't encourage running away from home, but you can't stay with that man. In that backpack is some food and some money. It also has several numbers of helplines and shelters you can go to. A friend of mine runs the nearest one, I'll tell her to expect you. They'll listen to your story and will take the appropriate action. My number is also in there, if you run into any trouble call me. Be safe Grace" and she pulled me into a tight hug, but then we heard slurred shouting from a man and panicked shouting from the porters. Dad was back.

"Go grace, go don't let him catch you! Take the other elevator! GO!" and she pushed me in the direction of the other elevator and then rushed back into her flat and I could hear all of the locks being locked and the hallway light being turned off. As I dashed down the corridor I could hear the various locks being turned and catches being done. The entire line of flats could hear my dad and they knew that once he found that I was gone too that he'd come round banging on peoples doors shouting and cursing and the residents to let him in. I got into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button the cheesy music was somehow comforting, with a ding the doors opened again on the ground floor and I briskly walked across the floor to the exit. The doorman a lovely man named Tony eyed me walking up to the exit, if he found out what I was doing he would most certainly report me,

"'Ello Miss Grace, what on earth are you doin' this late at nigh'. I just saw ya dad go up the elevator. Shouldn't you be there too lil' missy" Tony said in his fractured accent, he said it rather suspiciously as he analysed the way I was dressed and the suitcase I was lugging around.

"Oh no tony, I'm just going to a friend's late night sleepover. See, I've got my overnight stuff in my case" I said trying to think of an excuse, if he knew I was running away he wouldn't let me pass.

"Mhmm. That's rather a lot of stuff for a sleepover isn't it lil' miss. It's rather dangerous for a young lady such as yourself to go out at night. I think we'd better call a car round just in case…" tony was interrupted when he heard a shout from a guard yelling at him to call the police, something about an alarming and aggressive resident causing a disturbance. That would be dad.

"you stay right here lil' miss. Don't go back upstairs, it seems there's an 'orrible fellow up there causing a disturbance. Gotta go call the coppers. Good luck Miss Grace."

He said this all as he was running to the office so I couldn't quite catch what he said just at the end, and I never would find out because I took that time to get the hell out of there.

The cold air bit at my face and the rain soaked me, I buried myself deeper into my coat and hurried along down the road towards the national park, at which there was the 94 bus and if I took that it would take me straight to the nearest hostel. There would also be some shelter from the pouring rain underneath the trees which overlooked the deep lake. I opened the gates and went in, the park brought back loads of memories, mum and I spent loads of time here when I was younger there was one distinct memory when I was about five. We had all come down for a picnic one summers day whilst dad was trying to get the kite ready mum was making me a daisy wreath I was trying to make her one too, note trying. As she crowned me she said "you are really special Gracie, you know that right?"

Dad was gesturing me to come and play with the kite and I wriggled out the her grasp,

"That's what all mums say!" and I pulled a funny face and then ran away, I had failed to notice the pained smile on her face as I ran away.

I sat down on a bench that was sheltered by a sturdy oak, I looked at my watch the time said 12:25 and the bus came at 12:30, not long to go all I had to do was wait for the bus to come it just required a little patience. But then I heard the drunken yell of several men.

"I'mm telllliingggg yeerrrr*hic* she was one of the sexiest ladies I have ever seeeenn!"

"What about your girlfriend?" another one shouted

"That bitch ain't gonna notice anything, she f*cking loves me!"

"Amen!"

A group of men probably in their 20's waltzed into the park completely and utterly drunk, they may have also being high but who knows what they were on. I shrank back into the shadows I figured it was best to stay out of their way.

"Ooooohhh lookie what we have here boys what a pretty little lady" one of the men probably the leader had spotted me and was leering in my direction

I felt beads of sweat trickle down my neck and every woman's instinct in my body was telling me to get the hell out of there. I slowly got up, slowly picked the handle of my suitcase and calmly started walking away, it was 12:27. Just a little longer

Oh what's up girl! Why don't you want to talk to me, huh?" he shouted. I kept walking upping my pace a little.

"Yeah! Give us a smile!" another one yelled

"Hey! Hey! I'm talking to you! How 'bout you come hang out with me and my boys? Huh?" he was behind me his friends at his flanks. He was obviously enjoying this. I started to jog I was really scared, maybe they were just scaring me, maybe they'd get bored go home and then wake up really embarrassed at what they had done. Actually the likelihood at this being the truth was minimal. I looked round at my surroundings it was only then did I realise that they had been cornering me, both exits were blocked off they were behind me and the deep black lake was in front of me. My suitcase clattered over a stone it was obviously slowing me down, if I didn't have so much weight perhaps I could dash past them. But then I would lose my stuff. But it wasn't my stuff they wanted. I dumped the suitcase and broke into a sprint, I made a sharp turn and tried to duck past them. It didn't work a huge drunk man cornered me and pushed me back. The leader was not having so much fun now. He had a huge scowl on his face.

"No more play time! You are going to come with us. Now!"

I backed away but the only thing behind me was the lake. I was right at the edge of the bridge.

"Nowhere to run…"

He was right. So I jumped. I jumped into the water and started to swim to the other side. I figured that if I made it I would be able to wait there until they went away. But then I felt I tug at my leg, gently at first and then with one strong tug I was pulled underwater. It held me there continuing to keep me underwater, more hands latched onto me pulling me deeper and deeper underwater I didn't know the lake was this deep. I thrashed around trying to pull free but my air was running out and I couldn't see anything anymore. All they'd find was my suitcase and my dead body, I would be a murder mystery case. But then all the hands let go and I began to float and then swim and quickly as I could towards the sun. Wait, what? I thought.

What is the sun doing out? It's the middle of the night, but then I burst out of the water gulping deep breaths of air, I turned around to see a boat that was rapidly sinking I looked up only to come face to face with the infamous Jack Sparrow, his mouth was hanging wide open and he had momentarily forgotten about the fact that he was sinking. I smiled,

"Parlay?"


End file.
